


For Better or Divorce

by AndysWritings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Divorce, Emile comes in later, Father Janus, Lawyer Janus, Legit Father Patton, Logan is 3, M/M, Remus is 5, Roman is 5 too, School teacher Patton, Slow Burn, Trans!Virgil, Virgil is also 2, also, and he is extremely smart for a 3 year old, i have no clue how lawyers work so thats gonna be funky., like wtf, our smart therapist person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndysWritings/pseuds/AndysWritings
Summary: Janus Black.A single father, who is having trouble raising his ever growing children on his own.Patton Foster.Also a single father, left by his wife. He is left to raise his two sons all alone.What happens when these two meet?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Introduction - Janus Black

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction - Janus Black

My name is Janus Black.

I am 26 years old.

And, I am a single father of two.

I have a little girl named Vironica.

And a boy named Remus.

Remus is older. He is 5.

And, Vironica is only 2.

So, I bet you're wondering why i'm a single father?

Well-

Me and my late wife, her name was Evelyn, we were not such a good couple.

We fought. We yelled. We threw things at one another.

When the children came along, things didn't change. Except for the fact we then had two little beings hiding as their parents argued over nothing.

Soon, after one of our fights, we both heard crying.

We followed it, finding Remus cradling a scared and crying Vironica their closet.

We then decided we should split. It wasn't good for us, nor the kids.

So, we got a divorce.

The kids stayed with me. And, they can visit their mother a few times a month.

Life was good, right?

Not entirely..

I had children to take care of, and I had work as well. Searching for information and trying to make calls with a 5 and a 2 year old is difficult.

Being a lawyer wasn't an easy job, but it put money in my pocket and food in my kiddo's tummies.

Wow, I am a father-

Anyway-

I wasn't in such good shape, watching my kids all the time since I had no babysitters willing or able to take Remus, and they needed something to do.

Something new.

________________

•Janus Dion Black  
•5'5 in shoes  
•Actually 5'3  
•Heterochromia  
·Brown and gold/amber  
·Eye injury resulting in the Heterochromia  
·Vitiligo  
•Pansexual

·Remus James Black  
•Golden/Amber eyes  
•Rough and Tumble™  
•Gets hurt on the daily  
•Allergic to peanuts and Neosporin  
•ADHD  
•Compulsive  
•Loves playing gorey stuff  
•Can and will tear a teddy bear to shreds with his own hands

•Vironica Black  
•Heterochromia  
·Genetic from her father  
•Quiet  
•Sensitive  
•Clumsy  
•Loves rain  
•Sleeps so goddamn soundly when its storming  
•Has a toy spider she won't let Remus near  
•Gets overstimulated easily  
•Janus suspects she might have mild autism


	2. Introduction - Patton Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's turn

Hiya! My name is Patton Foster!

I am 23 years of age!

I am the single father of two beautiful little boys!

Logan is 3, and Roman is 5!

Logan is really smart. Like- way too smart for a 3 year old-

Roman is the more adventures! He loves telling stories.

He usually comes to me and tells me these ideas, and I make them into short stories. I think I might compile them all into a big book one day.

I have a friend who knows a publisher, i'm sure I can get it out there!

Oh- you're wondering what happened to my wife, aren't you?

Well... I'm not super sad that she left, ya know..?

It was a little less than a year ago, I had mentioned something of being pansexual.

I've seen her be fine with gay and bi things before, so I guess I thought it didn't matter.

We got into a fight about how 'Pansexuals don't exist because there is only two genders' and how 'Trans* people are mentally ill.'

She left.

So, now i'm raising my boys correctly.

To respect, and to have pride. Even though they're only small, i'm teaching them well.

I work week days at the elementary school down the road. I teach 2nd grade. And on the weekends and after school, I babysit.

The kids get new playmates, and I get paid. Its really fun, honestly.

Oh- i'm rambling, i'm sorry-

Byeeee

________________

•Patton Reese Foster  
•5'2  
•Pudgy™  
•Mildly depressed but would never show it for the sake of his boys  
•Blue eyed Blondie  
•Probably a little  
•Total bottom  
•The, like, best cook

•Logan Daniel Foster  
•Deep blue eyes  
•Very smart  
•Seriously, how is a 3yo this smart  
•Will refuse to eat toast, biscuits, or Pb'nJ sandwiches without his favorite jelly  
•Also likes pickles a scary amount  
•He gets overstimulated easily too, but he can deal with it better  
•Obsessed with stars and space  
•Also loves science

•Roman Finn Foster  
•green eyes  
•Adventurer  
•Cardboard sword  
•Castle made of the same stuff  
•Patton made him a Prince outfit  
•Has made up countless stories and adventures for him and his lion plush  
•His name is Sir Lin  
•Very excitable  
•So much energy in one small package


	3. Doctors Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the couple 'Virgil' s at the end there- it's changed, and- I'm blaming my proof reader. He didn't tell me anything was wrong-

"Remus, come take this plate to the kitchen, please- I thought I told you not to leave it in your room."  
Janus called to his oldest child.

"Th'orry, dad! I forgot-" the child, around 5, ran into the room, lisping because of the missing tooth in the front of his mouth. Lost to some tumble or accident.

"Quit running, you're gonna get hurt." Janus scolded, putting his youngest, Vironica, in bed, as Remus left with the plate.

Or rather, trying to.

Vironica didn't wanna let go of her dad.

"V, C'mon baby, let daddy go-"

Vironica furiously shook her head, whining, and refusing to let go of Janus' turtleneck.

"Remus! Come get your sib-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a crash and a loud, "IT BIT ME!!"

"Don't move, bud!" Janus called out, pulling Vironica up on his hip again, walking into the kitchen.

Remus was lying on the ground, smashed plate in front of him, sniffling. The kitchen, unlike the rest of the house, had hard flooring, while the rest had carpet.

"Alright, up we go-" Janus stepped forwards, slipping his arm beneath Remus' middle, picking him up.

"You ok, bud?"

Remus nodded, sniffling, "I think th'o.."

"Let's take a look at ya, ok?" Janus stepped away from the broken plate shards, going and setting Remus on the couch.

"Oh my- you've cut your chin there, bud. Does anything else hurt-?" Janus asked, standing and going to get paper towels.

"My elbow'th hurty.." Remus whined, his little sister had wiggled out of their daddy's grip and sat beside him.

Of course, she needed a bit of help, so Janus gave her a little push on the behind.

"Lemme see-" Janus moved Remus' hand so he could see the cut.

It wasn't just a little one. It looked like it might've needed stitches.

"Alright- you two wanna go on a little trip-?" Janus stood from his kneel.

The two children threw their arms up, Remus sounding his excitement.

Vironica didn't talk much. Sometimes she said things like 'daddy' or 'up' but that's about it. When she needs something, she'll just get your attention and point.

"Lemme clean up this plate, you two, go find your sippies. And Remus, bring me a bandaid to put on your chin for now." Janus said, watching his little ones go down the hall to their bedrooms.

Janus sighed, grabbing the broom and dustpan and getting all the plate chunks up and throwing them out.

Remus and Vironica came running in again with their two sippies. One purple, the other green.

"Kids, what did we just learn about running inside?" Janus put his hands on his hips.

Both his kiddos looked down, "We could get hurt..." Remus said, shuffling his feet.

"Good. Now, juice?"

The kids' moods changed in a second, holding their cups up to their father, who took them to fill them with juice.

Apple juice for Rem.

Grape juice for V.

Janus had snacks in the car, as he usually does, and after he put the temporary fix on Remus' chin, it was time to-

"Load up-!" Janus opened the door, his two kids hopping out of the door, hand in hand.

He was grateful his kids were so close, but he knew the cause of the two being so close.

Jay, of course, wasn't proud of what happened, but it brought them closer so he dealt with it.

Meanwhile, in a house across the small town, another small family was loading up as well.

Patton buckled up his oldest, Roman, who had hurt his ankle while playing Prince and, well, Prince.

Patton had taught his children that you can love anyone, no matter their body.

Logan, the younger, didn't seem to care, only interested in his books.

Roman just had a sparkle in his eyes when he saved his Prince, which was a Teddy bear, and triumphantly slayed the dragon witch.

Which is another story Patton has written. That would be number 57. He has around 100 little stories now.

Logan buckled himself up, being extraordinarily smart for his age. He picked up his book again, and tuned Roman out, as he normally did.

Logan wasn't one for playing. He was a bookworm. He didn't want to play with Roman, and that made Roman sad.

And, that, in turn, made Patton upset. His children weren't as close as he would like. Logan didn't like making friends anyhow, and Roman could never find anyone as enthusiastic as him, so he often played alone.

He wished he had some good playmates for his kiddos.

Patton just sighed in the driver's seat, putting the car in drive.

A short trip to the hospital consisted of-

Remus talking, Vironica napping.

And, Logan reading and Roman singing.

Patton arrived at the hospital first, checking in at the counter, sitting down with Roman in his lap and Logan by his side.

Janus arrived a bit later, doing the same that Patton did, and sitting a few seats away from the other single father.

Janus sighed, Vironica attached to his shirt again, sniffling because she was tired and couldn't sleep, and Remus had a hand on his daddy's leg, sipping his juice while bouncing in place.

"How old are they-?"

Janus looked over, seeing a blonde and curly haired male, round glasses on his pudgy and freckled face. He had a child in his lap, and one beside him. A father as well, he would assume.

"Oh-" he looked down at Remus, setting a hand on his head, "This is Remus. He is 5, his birthday was a few months ago."

Patton smiled, waving at Remus, who copied his movements, waving with the hand that was in Jay's leg before setting it back down.

"And, the one attached to my shirt is Vironica. She is 2. And very tired, but can't seem to sleep." Janus just chuckled.

Janus himself was rather tired, these two kiddos taking most of his energy, and his job was demanding as well, so he stayed up late into the night often doing his research and working.

Patton gave a small wave to V as well, who just hid her face again.

"I'm Patton. Patton Foster. I'd shake your hand, but your hands are a bit occupied." He giggled.

Janus chuckled as well, this man was kinda cute. Jay, you just met him. Don't go getting a crush now.

"I'm Janus Black. And, those two are your own, i'd assume-?"

Patton nodded, "Yea- this is Roman, he is 5. And Mr. Smarty Pants over here is Logan. He is 3, but he's my little genius."

"Are you a single father-?" Janus asked, running his fingers through Vironica's unruly hair.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Sadly, my wife left me a while ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm a single father as well. Me and my late wife were not working well, so we broke it off. And I got these two little gremlins."

"You seem tired." Patton noticed.

Janus just laughed, "Taking care of these two is a two hand job. Ya can't blink or else Remus will be into something and Ronnie will be crying over her clumsiness."

"I can give you a break if you'd like." Patton offered.

"Oh- no. That's fine, I can take care of them-"

"Oh no, I'm a babysitter- I babysit when I'm not working. Ask around if you'd like. My kiddos get someone to play with, and I'm a happy daddy." Patton gave a big smile, making Janus' face heat up slightly.

"Well.. Perhaps. They don't really go out all that much."

Vironica sniffled in between all the chatting, and began crying softly into the dark fabric of Janus' sweater.

"Aw, baby- i'm sorry.." Janus spoke softly to his youngest, trying to calm her down.

Suddenly, Logan stood from his chair, walking over and sitting beside Janus.

And he began reading out loud.

The two fathers just looked at Logan, confused, before noticing that Vironica was calming down.

She calmed down enough to fall asleep.

"Mr. Black?" A nurse called from the back.

"Oh- um-" Janus looked down at the sleeping Vironica

"I'll watch her, if that's ok." Patton spoke up, moving Roman to sit beside Logan while he read back to himself before standing and having Janus pass off the kid before thanking him and going back with the nurse.


	4. Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! It slipped my mind and my editor was busy! Hopefully the next chapter will be up on time!

It was Saturday morning, and everyone was tired.

Both Janus' kiddos were tired and fussy.

Well, one was tired, the other was fussy.

Either or, they both clung to their father's shirt, as he yawned.

He needed to sleep since he had a case late that day, and he had another one early the next day.

Janus lifted Remus to the door, "Knock for me, bud."

Remus huffed, and begrudgingly knocked on the door.

After just a minute, it opened to the smiling pudgy and freckle filled face of Patton.

Him and Janus had been talking all week since they had met on Tuesday.

Patton would chat in between classes, and at lunch, giggling at his phone when Janus said something salty or sassy.

Janus would message when he could. Remus was always all over the place.

His father thought he might have ADHD but doesn't have the time now to get him tested.

And Vironica was just secluded, and reserved, oftentimes having meltdowns in public, which resulted in Ronnie clinging to her father as he hid her inside his jacket, or in her own. She played with Remus sometimes, but Remus was always rough and would accidentally hurt her.

Patton just smiled to the very tired man in front of him, "Come on in, Jay-"

Janus smiled back best he could, stepping into the small house, looking around.

Walking in, there was a small kitchen and a bigger living room. There was a DVD player hooked up to the TV and what looked like dozens of Disney movies.

Mulan.  
Snow White.  
The Fox And The Hound.  
Lady And The Tramp.  
And many more-

There was a hallway beside the TV stand and shelves, assuming that's where the bedrooms and bathroom(s) were at.

"You have a lovely place here, Patton." He admired, and praised.

"It's not much but it's something." Patton smiled, "Would you like me to take those two off of you?"

Janus nodded, "They are both a bit fussy-"

"I'm sure we can fix that with a nap and some breakfast." He held his arms up, going to take Remus from his father, "C'mere, buddy, your dad has some very important business to take care of, ok? And he needs you and your sister to stay with me while he does, alright?"

Remus, being too tired to really care, switched from Jay to Patton, then asked as he laid against Patton's chest, "What'th he gotta go do-?"

"Well, he's gotta go cast a spell on a dragon witch to keep you and Vironica here safe." He smiled down at Remus, who's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, let's get you asleep so he can go and protect you in peace, alright?" He walked over to the living room, laying him down on the soft couch, pulling a throw blanket over the little one.

"Okie.." Remus yawned, cuddling into the pillow and blanket, falling asleep quickly.

"Alrighty- Vironica?" Patton turned back to Janus, who was bouncing V softly.

Patton walked over, seeing Vironica asleep with her thumb in her mouth. He smiled.

"C'mon 'n lay her over here-" Janus followed Patton, laying Vironica carefully on the other side of the couch, another lap blanket being put over the smallest.

Janus sighed as the two adults walked over into the kitchen, making sure they wouldn't wake the two, "Thank you- and i'm sorry in advance for anything that Remus might break." He slid the baby bag off his shoulder, handing it over to Patton.

"It's alright, Jay. I've got this." He smiled, showing a gap between his front teeth.

Oh, that made Janus' heart flutter.

"Ok- thank you." He looked at the bag, "Ok- the green sippy is Remus' and Vironica has the purple. Remus is allergic to peanuts, and Neosporin so whenever he gets hurt, I have some Polysporin in there. V is lactose intolerant-"

"Janus. I know how to handle kiddos who need quirky healthcare. I have Polysporin, almond butter, and juice."

Janus chuckled, "I'm sorry-"

"You haven't found many baby sitters for those two, have you?" He smiled up at Janus, who was a bit taller than him, but not by much.

"Nope.." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Nobody is willing to handle Remus being rambunctious and Vironica's- I don't know what she has going on.."

"Well, I can handle them. Just go get some sleep, I think you need it."

Janus admired Patton's blue eyes before nodding, "Thank you."


	5. Playdate

After Janus left, Patton had checked on the kiddos, then sat in an armchair, opening a little basket beside it, taking out his latest crochet project and starting on it again.

It was early morning, around 6:30am, so the kids would sleep for a while.

The time went by swiftly, humming softly to himself as 6 turned into 7, then into 8.

After finishing off the blanket for a woman down the street, he folded it, then laid it back into the basket, standing.

Down the hall he walked, into a room with a shield painted on the door, kneeling by the red bedding, "Roman, honey. It's time to get up."

The red haired child made a noise of disagreement then opened his green eyes. 

Patton smiled at the pretty color, "Wakey wakey, buddy. You have some company for today."

Roman rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes, "Who is it..?"

"Do you remember the other day when you hurt your foot and we met that man in the waiting room of the hospital? The one with the two kiddos?" Patton asked softly, still kneeling.

Roman nodded, sitting up.

"Well, his kiddos are here to play with you and Logan. Doesn't that sound fun?" Patton smiled, Roman imitating it.

The small boy nodded, "Yay!" He smiled, sounding tired still.

"First, we're all gonna have a nice breakfast before playtime, okie?"

Roman nodded again, tossing the blanket, showing the brace the doctors gave him for his sprained ankle.

"Be careful and go get washed up. The guests are asleep in the living room so be quiet, please." He stood, going out to wake his other son.

Into the room with the galaxy painted door and ceiling, there sat Logan in bed, reading again.

"Logy, honey, how long have you been up?"

The boy looked up, adjusting his glasses, "Um- 7. I've been reading- i'm sorry, daddy-" he shut the book, climbing out of bed.

"It's ok, bud. Just making sure you weren't up all night again." He chuckled, petting Logan's head as he hugged Patton's thigh.

"Go get washed up, you both have company today." He knelt down, rustling the dark haired boy.

Logan had dark brown hair, almost black, and Patton had no clue where he got it from.

Patton was blonde and his late wife was red headed, where Roman got his hair from.

Logan nodded, fixing his hair, walking out to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth.

Patton stood once again, straightening his shorts and going into the living room to wake the others.

For the third time that morning, he knelt down, shaking Remus softly, "Hey, buddy. It's time to get up."

Remus groaned, similar to Roman's sound from earlier, before opening his eyes.

Something Patton had taken note of was Janus had one brown eye and the other was a golden-amber color.

Remus also had an odd eye color. It was the same golden color that Janus had. He guessed that the same pigmentation transferred into Remus' genes when he was conceived. 

"Mmmmm-" Remus blinked a few times before sitting up, "Where'th daddy..?"

"He's still off casting spells to keep you and Vironica's house safe from monsters." Patton smiled, his gap tooth showing.

Remus smiled and giggled, "You're mi'thing a tooth-"

Patton giggled along with him, "I'm not missing any. My front two are just a bit far from one another. See?" He smiled again, showing Remus the gap.

Remus nodded, seeing it clearly now, "Ohhh- okie. I thought you were mi'thing one, like me." He put a finger in his mouth, tugging his top lip up, showing the missing front tooth.

"Oh, how'd you lose that?" Patton asked, tilting his head.

"I fell off a th'wing at th'chool." He said, letting those pretty eyes wander around the living room.

"Oh, well-" before he could ask another question, a red haired boy ran out of the hallway, into his father, hugging him.

"Daddy!" He giggled, hugging Patton's arm.

"Oh- Roman!" He picked up his oldest son, lifting him high above his head, "Ready for breakfast, Princey?"

Roman nodded, being set down, "Disney-?"

"Why don't you ask Remus what he would wanna watch? Then you both can decide." He walked into the kitchen, grabbing out a few bowls and putting them on the table.

Roman pulled Remus off the couch, showing him the collection of Disney movies the Fosters' owned.

Patton chuckled as he watched Roman so very excitedly tell Remus about all the Disney movies they owned.

From Snow White, to The Lion King, to-

"Finding Nemo!" Remus exclaimed.

Patton put a finger to his lips, "Inside voice, buddy. Your sister is still sleeping."

Remus nodded, "Ye'th th'ir-" going back to talking with Roman.

Out of the corner of his eye, Patton saw Logan walking out of the hallway, seeing Roman and Remus, who didn't care about the nerdy child.

Logan did not mind, bypassing the two rambunctious ones, going to the couch where Vironica slept.

Patton paused, now paying attention to Logan and the sleeping child.

He knew Logan wouldn't hurt her, but his fatherly instincts got the better of him, watching them closely.

Logan then put his hand on V's shoulder, shaking her softly, "Time to wake up."

Ronnie whined softly, curling in a bit more.

Logan, being the timely and punctual young man he is, "Vironica, up." He moved his hand to the 2 year old's forehead, pushing her black hair out the way.

Patton tilted his head, confused, until Vironica's eyes opened.

"It's morning. Time to get up and brush your teeth-" Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

Vironica blinked, then sat up, her hoodie with the plaid sleeves looking like it was falling apart, she sniffled.

"Daddy.." She mumbled, looking around, not seeing her father anywhere.

Patton sat the spoons down, walking over, kneeling beside Logan, "Hey, Ronnie. Do you remember me?"

The baby looked up through her messy black hair, and tears, then nodded. Only one of her eyes was actually able to see, as her hair fell over the other. Patton hasn't even seen both her eyes.

"I'm your daddy's friend, yea? I'm here to take care of you until your daddy gets back from protecting you all from a dragon witch!" Patton put his hands up in a 'rawr' position.

Vironica squeaked, hiding her face in her hoodie sleeves.

Patton chuckled, "He's gonna come back soon, ok? We're just gonna have to wait for him."

Vironica sniffled and nodded, beginning to fiddle with her sleeves, which had little rips in them, all over the fabric.

Patton examined the jacket for a moment before smiling, "Hey, V? Do you like that jacket you're wearing?"

The little girl looked at it and nodded.

"Well, if you'd like me to, I can sew up those holes in it. I can fix them so there won't be anymore holes in it." Patton offered.

Vironica thought it over for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Can you tell me where you got it from?" Patton asked, making mental notes of where all the holes and rips were.

"Our mom." Remus butted in, knowing Vironica probably didn't wanna speak.

"Oh? Well, that was very nice of her, don'cha think?"

Remus turned away, "Th'e gave it to her before th'e left u'th."

The father's face simply fell. They feel abandoned, don't they? Patton remembered Janus telling him about what happened, and that they only see their mom a couple times a month.

Patton bit his lip, "Well- if you'd let me have your jacket, I can fix it up."

Vironica whimpered, looking down at the sleeves.

"I can't patch it up while you're wearing it, buddy. I don't wanna hurt you." Patton added.

Vironica pouted but stood and held out her arms to allow Patton to take it off of her.


End file.
